hell hold
by CelineAnnamarie
Summary: Xenosaga teenagers trapped in hell aka high school -Chapter Two Finished-!
1. the begining

The hell hold

The bell rang and signaled for class to start. Riku set her books down on her desk and pushed her glasses up farther on her face. Shion sat next to her and mouthed the word hi to her. She mouthed it back. The teacher sat down only having to get up again and get onto Rubedo for throwing Albedo a football. "Rubedo stop throwing things in class!" "Sorry Miss Ruckus!" "It's Rukes! Anyway good morning class and welcome to high school!" With that being said everyone either groaned, cheered, or scowled. Riku looked over at Nigredo and he was scowling. She sighed and picked up her pencil and continued her drawing of Nigredo she had started on the previous year. "Since today is the first day of high school I won't make you do any work nor will the other teachers."

All the kids cheered. Riku sat in her seat with her head down. _I crammed all night long for a back to school test!! Ugh! I'm so stupid! _She thought sadly. She looked up and Nigredo was right in front of her facing her way on top of a desk talking to Rubedo, who was in front of an empty desk, and Albedo, who was in front of Shion's desk. Riku blushed and almost fainted. Nigredo looked down at the orange haired girl. She looked terribly pale. "Hey are you okay?" He asked her putting his face up close to hers. Her eyes opened wide and her face turned beet red. "I-I'm f-fine!" She quickly put her head down to where he couldn't see her. He looked confused at her then shrugged and continued to talk to Rubedo.

Riku sighed then looked over at Shion. Albedo was trying his best to flirt with me but I don't even like him! Why is he sitting on the desk in front of my desk? Riku sure is lucky! But I didn't say anything until he said sugar. "So what do you say sugar?" "Excuse me but did you just say sugar?" I asked him trying not to laugh. "Yeah why?" "I'm sorry but get off!" I pushed his legs making him fall off the desk backwards. "Whoa!" He yelled while falling. "Miss Uzuki please try not to resort to violence if someone annoys you!" "Sorry!" I called to the teacher. I looked over at Riku and it looked like she was trying to tell me something. "You're hot?" I guessed. Nigredo looked at me funny like I was talking to him or something. "Not you dilweed!" I yelled at him hotly.

"You want to scratch a cat?" No that's not it. "You want to… Oh I give up Riku what are you trying to tell me?" "I want to move back!!" She yelled a bit louder than she should and Nigredo turned to look at her. She blushed and picked up Shion by the shirt collar and pulled her back two seats behind Nigredo. Nigredo watched her but stopped when Albedo gently hit him on the arm. "Dude!" "Shut up!" Nigredo turned to him and laughed. "Ugh they are such jocks!" Shion said to Riku making her turn away from Nigredo to Shion. "Yeah." She said dreamily. "You have to get over him! You know he won't want to date you!" "I know. But he talked to me!" "Cool don't care so much! Anyway your glasses are falling." Riku pushed her glasses up and sighed. They were getting foggy but when she looked at Nigredo they fogged completely over.

Out in the hallway I made my way over to my locker and put all my books away when someone bumped into me making me fall and lose my glasses. "Whoa sorry!" The familiar voice of Albedo apologized. I didn't expect him to pick my glasses up and give them to me and of course he didn't so I was left on the floor virtually blind trying to find my small glasses! Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and something cold and metal touch my ears then I could see again. I saw a boy with tan skin and white hair. "H-hi!" I said shyly. _He's cute! _I thought.

"Hi. My names chaos what's yours?" "M-my names Riku." "You should be more careful those jocks can get really rough!" "Y-yeah." I stuttered. "Seeya at lunch then?" He asked me suddenly. "Uh yeah sure!" I blushed then ran to my next class, even though I dreaded being with Ruby. I got in my seat and Ruby was in front of me turned sideways in her seat whispering something to Nigredo. They pulled away and laughed. They laughed, not a cute little giggle, but a laugh. I sighed. _Mick was right. She is funny and smart._

"_It's not fair everyone in that school is insane!" "Hey!" "Excluding you Mick!" Mick laughed. "Come on there has to be some people that don't act like 2__nd__ graders?" "The only people that are sane are too weird for me and Shion to hang out with!" He gave me the look and crossed his arms. "Let's see there's Yuki Ariama. All she does is sit in her desk, write stories, draw, and suck on the side of her pinky, which Rubedo thinks is hot because when she goes into deep thought she puts on this odd but devilishly sexy face." "Maybe you should do that." I looked at him like he was crazy. "EW! I don't even like Rubedo!" "Oh right! You like Nigredo. I think you should go for Albedo I mean he's really going somewhere with his life!" "EW! Gross! I don't even like him!" "What are you talking about you two talk like your best friends at lunch!" "Because Shion is Rubedo's friend and Rubedo's brothers are Nigredo and Albedo which invites them to our table. And I only talk to him because he talks to me! And what do you mean he's going somewhere with his life?"_

"_Well he's a football player! So he can get a scholarship in football!" I looked down. "What about that Ruby girl? She's pretty sane." "Yeah but she's just too… Too… Too, oh whats the word I'm looking for?" "It's the fact that Nigredo has a crush on her and not you huh?" "Yes." I sighed looking down shamefully. "What does she have that I don't?" "Well for starters she doesn't wear glasses, second shes smart, funny, pretty, and she evens plays a sport! Face it shes the perfect girl." I sighed. "Yeah… It's not fair! How come you got mom's good looks and I got, well, dad's?" "Well I guess I'm just fortunate." He said giving a pose. "Oh shut up!" I threw my pillow at him._

"Hey Riku!" Ruby calling my name brought me out of my thoughts and back into the classroom. "Huh?" "What do you think?" Ruby asked as if she thought Riku knew what she was talking about. "What do I think about what?" "My earrings! Should I go for the red ones or the blue ones?" "Well it depends, where are you going?" "Wow you didn't pay attention to us at all did you?" Nigredo was looking at her smiling. "My dad is hosting this big ball thing and I wanted to know what to wear. Oh! Would you like to go Riku?" Ruby asked her suddenly realizing she hadn't asked her to go. "The whole school is invited. It's formal wear." "Uh, sure I'll have to ask-" "Already did. He said he'd love to go!" "When is it?" "The second week of school." "Ok sure!" "Great I'll tell my dad your going!" She said then turned back to Nigredo. _Yes! This is the big chance I've been waiting for!_

After second period was over Riku forgot what her third period was so she had to trek all the way back to her locker to get her schedule, which she bumped into that chaos kid again. She was walking down the hall staring at the invitation card that Ruby had given her. _It certainly is fancy… Are they rich? _She asked herself when chaos, not looking where he was going, bumped into her making them fall. He landed on top. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" He said getting up quickly and helping her up. "No no. really it's okay! I'm not hurt and I'm used to people falling on me!" chaos gave her a funny look then laughed. She blushed at how the sentence sounded. "It's okay I get what you mean!" He said laughing.

Riku Thanked him then started walking only find out chaos was walking beside her. This annoyed her a little. _You don't have to protect me I'm fine! _She told him in her mind. "So what class are you going to now?" "Home ec." Was all he replied. "Oh! That's that way." She told him pointing the other way. "I know." He said a little annoyed. _So he is trying to protect me! _Riku just walked on in silence and when she got to her locker she turned to chaos and he was opening a locker. Riku felt so stupid. _He was just going to his locker! Ugh! Why am I such a dunce!?_

Science was on the complete other side of the building so she had to run as fast as she could to get there. When she did she noticed that there where name tags on the desks. She found hers on the second row behind a person named Ria. _Huh? I didn't know we had a Ria at this school. She must be new! _Riku thought happily. Hopefully she's not insane. Finally the bell rang and a girl with white hair that flipped up at the bottom walked through the door. She had an amazing flower in her hair Riku had never seen one like it. She had the same color of eyes too. The girl sat down in front of Riku. _So that's Ria! She's pretty!_ Riku thought then sighed. _Great more competition! _She layed her head on her desk but instead of softly laying it down she banged it. Hard. And loudly. She quietly whispered ow as everyone turned to look at her.

Ria turned around in her seat and covered her mouth so it restrained her from laughing. Shion sat right next to her. She tapped her and when Riku looked up at her she mouthed 'Are you okay?' 'yeah.' Riku mouthed back. The teacher stood up and told the class she had a couple rules she needed to go over before everyone went wild. "Number one, no running around. Number two, no yelling. Number three, absolutely no throwing of things! Number four, you can not write on the board. Number five, you can not…" Riku tuned out around that time. _Wow she's like a prison ward and this is the prison! Or she's the torturer and this is a hell hold! Who am I kidding this __is__ a hell hold! _Riku sighed. When the teacher finally shut up everyone got out of their seat to look at all the cool stuff in the teacher's room. Well almost everyone.

"You okay?" Ria asked Riku. Riku looked up at her the spot where she hit her head really red. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm okay!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hell hold (cue Lost music)

Previously on Hell Hold.

"We're not gonna make it!" Rubedo slapped Shion. "Don't talk like that! Of course we'll make it!" Riku sat crying in the corner of the, "Wait, wait, wait! What the hell! Whose story are you writing!?" "Uh yours." "No you're not! This isn't my story!" "Yeah it is!" I kicked the first narrator. "AAAAHHH!" She yelled. "Okay now back to the real story!"

"You okay?" Ria asked Riku. Riku looked up at her the, spot where she hit her head was really red. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm okay!" "Just making sure." Ria said turning back around in her seat. She finally looked at her once more and got up and moved to the seat behind Riku. "My name's Ria." "I know." Riku pointed to the name plate. "Oh…" Ria leaned forward and looked at Riku's. "Riku huh?" "Yeah… Um what type of flower is on your head?" "Oh," She took it out of her hair and let Riku hold it. "It's called a Fire Flower. It's my families main Flower." Riku studied it in her hands. "You can wear it if you want." "Really?" Riku's face lit up. "Sure." Ria helped her put it in her hair. "Thanks!" "No problem just give me it back before the end of the day." Riku nodded. The bell rang and she gathered her stuff together and left the classroom in a hurry.

She looked at her schedule, when suddenly she was pulled to her right. "Whoa!" She yelled. Nigredo held her close to his chest as the whole football team went charging through the halls. "Whoa, thank you Nigredo!" She looked up at him and blushed. "No problem." He said walking off. She stared at him 'till she couldn't see him anymore. chaos walked up to her. "Hey, um are you two together?" He asked, he sounded a bit curious and worried. "No, sadly no were not together." She sighed. She looked at his schedule that he had printed on his notebook. They had gym together which was next period.

She walked to the gym and went to the girl's lockeroom. chaos had followed her the whole way until the bleachers hid them. He stopped and turned to go towards the boy's lockeroom. _He's an odd fellow isn't he?_ She thought to herself. When she got inside she saw Ruby, Shion, Ria, MOMO, and Kos-Mos changing into they're gym outfits, which were just as slutty as they're school uniforms. I mean they wore miniskirts for cry-eye!

When she got done changing she ran out to the floor and looked at the coach. He was talking to some of the popular girls. Wait is that green hair? "Mick!" Riku yelled. Mick turned to her and waved her over. She walked all the way across the gym and Mick introduced her to all his friends. "Okay this is Jeremy." Mick pointed at the blonde shaggy haired boy. He lifted his hand then put it down. _Straight. _"He's straight." _Yes! He's just barley more handsome than Nigredo. _"This is Michael." He pointed to a boy with short brown straightened hair. He nodded to her. _Straight or bi. _"He's bi." _Score! _"Then here's Trevor." Mick put his arm around him. He had black hair that was medium length and straightened. _He's gay. _"He's my boyfriend so back off chick!" Riku laughed. "Uh Mick I think your friends are all too old for me." "Maybe!" He said mysteriously. Riku laughed quietly and looked at Jeremy. He looked away.

"Anyway this is Jordan, he's annoying but I think you would like him. He actually gets good grades in this group!" He pointed behind him and Riku looked at the bleachers. He had climbed the put up bleachers and was sitting on the top. He had red hair that was curly. He was tan and was wearing gloves. He looked like one of the emo kids that they're mom wouldn't let dye they're hair. "Hey Jordan come say hi to my sister!" Trevor looked at Mick.

"She's your sister?" "Yeah." "Oh I thought she was just a little kid that knew you!" Trevor actually looked kind of cute. With his snakebite lip rings. _Whoa where did that come from? _Riku asked herself. "Hey you have a friend coming towards you." Jeremy said. I turned around and saw chaos heading towards me. "Hey Riku whats up?" He asked looking at the !0th graders.

"Guys this is chaos he's new. And chaos, this is my brother Mick and his friends." "Nice to meet you all." He nodded to them all. Trevor couldn't stop staring at him. Mick looked at him a little mad. "Hey Trevor close your mouth!" Jordan called to him. He shut his mouth and looked at Riku. "Nice to meet you!" He said turning his gaze to chaos and getting up. He grabbed chaos's gloved hand and shook it. "Um, nice to meet you too." He said sounding creped out. Mick glared at Trevor, and got up and walked off.

"Hey Mick! Where are you going!?" I yelled as I ran after him. "Just leave me alone Riku!" He yelled as he kept running. Finally I was able to match his speed. When I did I tried getting him to stop again. "Mick let's just stop and talk!" I reasoned with him. He ignored me and ran faster. We were headed to the school parking lot. I knew he was headed to his car, then to drive off home.

I knew I couldn't let him get in trouble again so I tried to push all of my speed out when suddenly, I felt as fast as the speed of light. A gold glow radiated from my body. "Wh-what's going on?" I asked out loud, and then my body took off as fast as lighting.

It felt like my face was going to be torn off. I quickly caught up to him, the only problem was, I couldn't stop. "aaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaahhh!" My scream sounded like a siren, coming and going. I started to freak out in my head when a dumpster suddenly popped into my view.

I kept running and suddenly the ground was lifted from my feet. I had gone up a misplaced wheelchair ramp. I looked down and the dumpster was right below me. I fell with a sickening plop, thud! I crawled my out of the trash and peered out of the dumpster. Nigredo just happened to be walking this way and saw me in the dumpster. He looked at me, confused, then shook his head and walked away.

I blushed then suddenly wished I hadn't explored this new power. It irked me to have to go around school all day like this but then I thought of the girls showers in the locker room. I had to sneak my way around school to get there unseen. I didn't even care about Mick anymore, he was the one that caused this anyway!

I climbed out of the dumpster and slowly started my sneak around the school.

**Miko: So how was it? Yeah I know I rushed it… But just be glad I even updated!!**


End file.
